You and No One Else
by dwinchester'sgirl88
Summary: Colt and Rooster Bennett began developing feelings for each other. Nothing gets said until Colt's ex-girlfriend Heather tells him she's pregnant. Colt then sets out to find Rooster and confesses his feelings to his older brother.


**First I've written for this fandom. This take place in Part 2 of The Ranch. If you haven't watched I suggest you do before reading this, you don't have to but I will prevent any confusion. This is a one-shot and not exactly canon. I made changes to fit the story.**

 **Warnings: Sibling Incest. If its not your cup of tea hit the back button.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The Ranch or the characters, except for Chloe. They belong exclusively to Ashton Kutcher.**

 **Happy Reading and Enjoy!**

* * *

He could stop thinking about that day. How it felt to have him pressed against him like that. Sure it was a joke. Hell they laughed about it, but he still couldn't get it out of his head. He had told himself that it was wrong and he was his brother. Nothing he told himself changed how he felt or how much he now looks at his brother. He hated that he couldn't have what he found he deeply wanted the most. It was so bad that he couldn't get it up without thinking about what his brother would look like naked. His girlfriend broke up with him last week because he was unable to have sex with her again, and the fact that he was afraid that if he even tried he might yell out his brother's name.

Jameson "Rooster" Bennett was fucking in love with his little brother Colt. His life now officially sucks, and if their father found out he will be six feet under. Rooster only took the job to avoid seeing Colt, to resist the temptation of wanting to take him up to the hay loft and fuck him like a bull sensing a heifer in heat. It felt like a knife to his heart when he told Colt about the job and Colt gave him that pained look. Rooster had never wanted to hurt his brother like that.

Jameson even tried to push Colt towards Abby, but Colt just told him that Abby deserved better than a fuck up. He learned that his brother helped Kenny win Abby back and now the happy renewed couple were moving to Denver after the first of the new year. Rooster got shit-faced drunk and punched the wall of his bedroom. The alcohol numbed the pain, but didn't stop him from jacking off to his brother's image with the damaged hand. He passed out afterwards covered in jizz and moaning Colt's name as the darkness took him.

(*v*)

Colt hated his life at the moment. He wishes he could leave Garrison and never come back. Everything was shit right now and he has no clue how it happened. To make it all so fucking perfect he couldn't stop thinking about how it felt to be pressed against his older brother's ass. Who knew Rooster's ass was so perfect, perfectly rounded, plump and firm. Colt spends all day just thinking about grabbing Rooster's ass and squeezing it, teasing the cleft and puckered hole, sinking into it and making Rooster call out his name.

After that life changing day he helped Kenny win back Abby. After all she deserved better than a fuck up who will hurt her again. Besides he hated himself for hurting Kenny as well. So after they renewed their relationship, he called up a former teammate who went into real estate. He told them that and they were speechless, but thanked him.

The week before Christmas they told him they found a house in Denver and signed the paperwork. He was happy for them and offered to help them move. Later that night he told Rooster the news, the happy mixed with anger look did not escape his notice. He followed Rooster quietly upstairs and watched in the shadows as his older brother downed a bottle of whiskey, angrily punched a hole in his wall, then furiously jacked himself off. Colt couldn't resist watching or stroking himself to completion when Rooster found his. What surprised him was Rooster saying his name. At first he thought Rooster had spotted him but when he heard the soft snore that followed, he couldn't believe that his older brother felt the same way.

Colt cleaned him up and put a pair of pajama pants on him before putting him on the bed the right way. After covering him with the quilt he bent down, whispered 'I love you' in Rooster's ear, then placed a soft kiss on the passed out man's soft lips. He left the room before he became too tempted to crawl in next to his brother and hold him close. Colt was going to wait for Jameson to come to him.

(*v*)

"I'm pregnant."

Colt stood there and stared at the girl he thought he could love. This was not what he was expecting when walked out of the house. He was going to find Rooster and spend the rest of the holiday with the person he truly loved more than anything. Rooster was the real reason he stayed in Garrison. It had always been his older brother and he was going to tell the man as much when he found him. Colt really wanted to be with Rooster.

"Are you going to say anything?" Heather asked awkwardly, shifting from one foot to another.

"Are you sure? Completely sure." He needed this confirmation.

Heather bitterly laughed. "Yes I'm sure. I wouldn't be here if I wasn't."

"What are you going to do?" Colt asked. He needed to know if he had to hurt his brother, something he didn't want to ever do.

"Well I'm going to have it, but I don't know about keeping it. I'm not mother material, Colt. And I can't ask my mother to take in another baby. So I'm going to leave it for you to decide. You don't have to right now, I'll give you seven months then I'm going to contact the adoption agency."

Colt closed his eyes and took a deep breath. This can't be happening. He could lose his child and his brother if this wasn't handle carefully. First thing he needed to do was tell Jameson everything, then hope like hell the older man will want to help him raise his child. He really wanted to raise the baby with Jameson.

"I'll call you in a week or two with an answer. I need to talk to Rooster and my folks before deciding everything. Thank you for telling me, it means a lot that you are giving me this option."

Heather smiled and gave him a gentle hug. "You don't need to thank me, Colt. This is your child too and you deserve to know and make a decision. To tell you the truth, I sort of overheard you talking to Abby awhile back. I came to tell you, but held off when you two were talking about raising kids on the ranch. I heard the soft hopeful tone in your voice when you talked about your kids. I thought about that tone for weeks afterwards and its why I'm here. I don't want to be the one to take away that dream, but I can't be the mother and wife in that dream."

Colt laughed remembering that day. "Abby and I wasn't talking about our future. I was telling her about the dream I had in high school after the guidance counselor asked me one day what I wanted to do if I couldn't play ball anymore. I told the counselor after graduation that I dreamed of working on the ranch and raising my children. Teaching them the same things my dad taught me."

"So you and Abby?"

Colt laughed again. "We're just friends. I helped her and Kenny get back together. They are moving to Denver next month. I fell in love with someone completely unexpected and I'm hoping I can convince them to give us a chance, even the baby. I want to raise the baby with them."

Heather smiled and kissed his cheek. "Good luck, Colt."

"Thanks Heather."

He waited until she was gone. Colt drove to the My Little Pony Ranch, only to have Umberto tell him that Rooster wasn't there. His brother wasn't at the bar or in their mom's Airstream. He drove home disappointed when Mary told him that Rooster wasn't with her either. After get home Colt went up to the hay loft. He stopped in his track when he spotted the object of his affection.

"Hey." He spoke softly as he walked closer to his brother.

Rooster kept his back to Colt. "Go away." He snapped not turning around.

Colt ignored his brother. "I've been looking for you."

"Damn it, Colt, I don't want to fucking talk to you! Go away!" Rooster yelled and finally turned around. He was in so much pain and didn't want to deal with his brother at the moment.

"No I have some things I need to tell you. Please hear me out." Colt begged taking a step forward.

"I don't want to hear all about you raising a kid with the person you fell in love with." Rooster bitterly responded.

"Jamie, please." Colt pleaded, he was now standing close to his brother.

"No!" Rooster yelled and shoved Colt back. The unshed tears blurred his vision. He can't believe he was so fucking stupid to let himself fall for his fuck up of a brother.

Colt needed to get Jameson to listen to him. So he grabbed his brother and threw him down on the floor, straddling his hips quickly and using his weight to keep him down, while pinning his hands above his head. He pictured this position many times but in a different circumstance. A little voice told him to be patience and maybe the fantasy will play out. First he needed to tell his brother everything.

"Jamie, stop. Please just listen to me."

"Get the fuck off me, Colt!" Rooster yelled, struggling to buck his brother off. "And stop calling me Jamie."

"No!" Colt yelled back. "Listen to me you stubborn jackass. I don't what you heard or how much, but just listen."

"I heard everything. I was here the whole time. Now get off." Rooster ordered.

"Fine you heard everything. Now I'm going to clear a few things up. I heard you, the night I told you about Abby and Kenny. I watched it all and heard you moan my name. How do you think you ended up in pajama pants and tucked in, instead of waking with come dried on your belly with your dick hanging out. I cleaned you up and tucked you in. The person I told Heather about was YOU. You are the fucking reason I ended things with Abby. I fell in love with you. I fell not long after that day we were talking about buying the fucking Bronco. You are the reason I'm still in this damn godforsaken town. Hell I suspect that I've loved you long before that day. Damn it, Jamie! I spent the whole night looking for you while picturing the two of us raising our kid, and yes this kid will be ours. I'm not letting you get away"

"Kiss me." Rooster spoke softly. It was the only thing he could say. Colt's confession left him shocked and speechless. He just couldn't believe that his little brother loved him the same way.

Colt blinked several times, then looked at his brother. "What?"

"If you love me and want to be with me. Kiss me and prove it" Rooster replied staring Colt right in the eyes.

With no hesitation or any word spoken, Colt bent down and pressed his lips softly to Rooster's. When Rooster responded right away he pressed more firmly and traced the soft bottom lip with his tongue. He swallowed Jameson's moan as his tongue pushed into the warm mouth, mapping out even inch. Colt licked the whiskey flavor out Jameson's mouth until nothing was left but his brother's strong addicting taste. He grinded his hips down when Rooster pushed his tongue into Colt's mouth and returned the favor.

They broke apart when their lungs started protesting for air. That didn't stop them from stripping each other of their clothes while nipping and licking every available flesh they could reach. The brothers were careful to not leave any visible marks. Though Colt left one on Rooster's collarbone, while Rooster put one on his chest directly over his heart. Moans and groans were kept soft in case anyone was outside. When their pants were finally gone, they bit each other's shoulder to muffle the cry of pleasure that escaped.

Colt thrust his hips against his brother firmly, letting their dicks rub together and their balls slap each other. He reached down and grabbed the back of Jameson's knees, spreading his legs wide and pushing them towards his chest. He kissed his brother one more time.

"Sorry. This is all I can give you at the moment. I promise to make it up to you with a bed and lube." He panted out as he continued his thrusting.

"Don't worry about it. Just don't stop." Rooster replied, a keen escaped when Colt's dick found his hole. "Oh God, Colt."

Colt held back the laugh. He placed one leg on his shoulder and dropped his now free hand to Jameson's hole. He firmly rubbed and teased the pucker, while his thumb pressed against the perineum. He smiled when Jameson softly cried out his name and demanded for more.

"Grab our dicks." He demanded. A moan escaped when his brother trapped their dicks together in one large calloused hand.

Jameson was flying high with pleasure when Colt started slamming into him. His brother's calloused fingers felt good and he wished they would sink into him. He wanted to everything. Wanted Colt to fill him and fuck him until neither of them knew their names.

"Please, Colt. More." He begged as his back arched into his brother's body.

Colt lifted his fingers, ignoring Rooster's whimper and spit on his hand twice. He put his fingers back on the pucker and rubbed the spit onto the skin. Once both his fingers and the pucker was covered, he carefully breached his brother's body with two fingers. His lips attached to Jameson's at the same time to muffle the cry. He pushed to the last knuckle and curled his fingers to find the bundle of nerves. Colt smiled to himself when Jameson cried out against his mouth again.

Their movements became erratic and uncoordinated. Neither of them cared at the moment. They wanted their release. Colt was up to three fingers inside his brother and it still wasn't enough for either of them. Colt scissored his fingers one more time before pulling them out, he kissed Rooster soothingly when the older man whined at the loss. He spit onto his hand until he couldn't anymore, then stopped thrusting long enough to coat his dick with the spit. He used the remains of the saliva to apply more to Jameson's hole. With a firm passionate kissed he penetrated his brother. They both let out pleasurable yells.

Jameson's wrapped his legs around Colt's waist and met his hard thrusting. He was happy to finally had Colt inside of him. His brother filled him perfectly. Colt pinning his hands above his head, showing him dominance shattered the last of his control. He arched his back and cried out Colt's name as his come spurted between them.

Colt's release erupted out of him when Rooster cried out his name and the tight inner walls squeezed around him, making it nearly impossible to thrust anymore. He pushed as deep as he could as his come coated the inside of his brother's ass. He held himself still as they both panted through the aftershocks.

Colt carefully pulled out and laid next to his brother, pulling the other man into his arms. He kissed Rooster one more time before settling down.

"I love you, Jamie." He whispered when his breathing went back to normal. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"I love you too, Colt. And no, you didn't hurt me."

"I'm glad."

"About the baby. Tell Heather you want it. I want to raise them with you."

Colt moved and looked at his brother. "Really?"

Rooster smiled. "Fuck yeah. We'll teach this kid everything we know and listen to dad tell us we're doing it wrong. It will be an endless cycle. Though if it's a girl we need to arm up and have an endless supply of buckshots. Our little girl isn't going to date until we're dead."

Colt shook his head. "That is going to be impossible. That girl is half Heather and half me. She's going to be a knock out. Mom is going to have to teach us what we need to know. Though I'm a little afraid of what Mary will do."

"Don't worry about Mary. Heather is right. Mary wouldn't want another kid in the house and she knows Heather wouldn't be a good mom like Darlene. Mary will be happy that you are accepting your responsibility. She might be a little ticked you aren't going to marry Heather, but that's about it. Just let her see the kid when she wants, if she wants to."

"Alright." Colt conceded, then laughed. "What do you think dad will say?"

"About us or the baby?"

"If he found out about this," Colt waved his hand between him and Rooster, "he'll kill us and find away to blame it on the cows. I was talking about the baby."

"Oh well," Rooster gave him a teasing smirk, "first his either smack you upside the head or punch you in the junk. Then he'll say,'Colt, you are a damn idiot. Did I not teach you to cover up to avoid something like this? Boy, what the hell is wrong you?" Rooster dropped his voice to imitate their dad. "He'll smack you again and tell you to do the right thing and marry Heather."

Colt shook his head and tighten his arms around Rooster. "I'm not going to do it. Heather will tell her mom the same thing. What we had was fun, that why it was easy to be with her in the first place. But things have changed and I only want to be with you and no one else."

Rooster smiled and kissed his brother. "You and no one else." He vowed back.

(*v*)

 **Nine months and two weeks later**

Colt and Rooster rushed into the delivery room baring gifts. They dropped what they were doing at the ranch and went straight to the hospital when Mary called Colt. Neither man wanted to miss the birth of their child. Even if everyone just thought that Colt would be the child's only father. Rooster didn't care if he had to be called Uncle Jamie, the kid will be his as much as Colt's.

Things were now settled after a lot of fights and arguments. Rooster and Colt had been wrong. Instead of their dad hitting and lecturing, it was their mom. Maggie smacked Colt in the head so many times she hurt her hand. She had yelled at him, then demanded that he marry Heather. Another round of hitting started when Colt told their mom that he and Heather weren't going to get married.

Mary turned out to be different than Maggie. She was happy that Colt decided to take responsibility and raise the child. She didn't even mention marriage. Heather had told them afterwards that her mother was thankful that Colt didn't propose. The older woman didn't want him as a son-in-law, nor did she want her daughter to be tied down in a small town. Heather did Colt a favor and told Maggie that she wasn't going to be marrying Colt or raise the baby. The Bennett family found out that Heather was moving out of town to go to college.

After the fifth month, Colt and Rooster found their dad decorating the spare room. The older man had a smile on his face as he told them it will be the nursery. Their mom, later on at the bar, told them that their dad was happy about having a grandchild. That he was happy to survive his heart attack and be alive to see his grandchild grow up. It was something he had always wanted for Colt and Rooster.

And now the baby was on the way. Colt and Rooster had read every book they could to be prepared. They even took parenting classes. Rooster was standing by his no dating if the baby was a girl. Colt just nods his head every time his older brother mentions it. Inside, Colt was wishing for a little girl.

A nurse had told them that Mary was inside, so they had to wait until someone brought the baby out. Colt and Rooster argued until Mary came out and yelled at the nurse. The nurse gave up and told the three of them to stay out of the doctor's way and not to touch anything. Colt and Rooster put scrubs on and went inside. They each kissed Heather's cheek, then moved to stand behind the doctor. The brothers stood shoulder to shoulder, needing the contact as their lives would soon be changing for the better.

After six hours, the doctor announced the baby-a little girl. Colt snickered lowly when Rooster cursed softly. Colt's hand shook as he cut the cord. His daughter was beautiful despite being covered in gunk and screaming at the top of her lungs. He and Rooster smiled as he held the little girl and watched her stop crying the minute she was in his arms. After a moment he let Rooster hold their daughter, then moved towards the bed and kissed Heather's cheek.

"Thank you, Heather."

Heather smiled sleepily. "No problem, Colt. Do you have a name pick out yet?"

"Yes. We had one picked even though we were waiting to find out the sex. We decided on Chloe Jameson Bennett."

"I like it." Heather replied before dozing off. Colt looked at Mary.

"I like it too. Its a good name, Colt. Why did you give her Rooster's name?"

Colt shrugged. "You know Rooster will never have kids of his own, but when I told him about Chloe he told me he was going to stay at the ranch and help me raise her. So I decided to give him something back for it." He and Marry turned to look at Rooster who was smiling and talking to Chloe softly. "He's going to be a great uncle, though he'll make a better dad. In a way I think he'll see Chloe the same way I do."

"You're right about that." Mary whispered softly. She turned to face Colt again. "Make sure he stays happy. Rooster needs that more than anything. He needs you, Colt."

"Mary?" Colt asked the silent question with confusion on his face.

Mary smiled. "I don't care and I don't want details. As long as you two make each other happy and take care of that little girl."

"How?"

Mary gave a light laugh. "Rooster accidentally yelled your name the last time we had sex. Which was a week after you two bought that Bronco. He also talks in his sleep. That's why I broke up with him. Like I said, Colt, he needs you."

Colt smiled at the older woman. "Thank you, Mary. We'll keep you up to date on Chloe and you can come see her anytime."

"Thanks, Colt."

Colt and Rooster took Chloe out to the hall where their parents were waiting. Beau had immediately took Chloe out of Rooster's arms. Maggie stood next to her ex-husband and smiled at her granddaughter. Colt and Rooster found it a bit scary that their dad was doting on the little girl and speaking to her softly. They both had wondered if the mom slipped him something to change his personality.

"You did good, Colt." Beau spoke still looking at Chloe.

"Thanks, dad."

"What's her name?" Maggie asked.

"Chloe Jameson." Rooster answered. He had kept Colt in the bunkhouse the whole afternoon when his little brother told him that the baby will have his name.

"I like it. It suits the little girl." Beau smiled and stroked Chloe's cheek with a finger.

"Hey, I'm gonna take Colt and get some coffee. Do you two want something?"

"I'm good." They replied together still looking at their granddaughter.

Rooster dragged Colt to the nearest empty room and closed the door. He had his brother pressed against the door while his mouth attached to Colt's. Their hands wandered under each other's shirts stroking the bare skin softly. Rooster loved how much he and Colt couldn't get enough of each other. They broke apart to breathe and pressed their foreheads together.

"What was that for?" Colt panted.

"Just wanted to show you how happy I am. I love you and I love Chloe."

"I love you both as well. Maybe when we get home I'll show you how happy I am."

"I can feel how happy you are." Rooster smirked as his hand brushed over Colt's hard length. He was just as hard, but both knew now was not the time or place.

Colt gave Rooster a quick kiss. "Call it a preview. Now lets go get our daughter back before dad tries to corrupt her and teach her things."

Rooster laughed. "That man is scary, but I agree, lets go get her back."

The brothers straighten their clothes and adjusted themselves before leaving the room. Their parents were still in the hall with the baby. They were thankful that their parents want to help them. Rooster and Colt were scared that they might screw up. It had been a huge relief when Beau turned the spare room into a nursery.

The Bennett brothers were happy and contented with their lives now. They were going to make sure that Chloe had everything she wanted and needed. They were also going to keep their promise and love each other and no one else, except for their daughter.


End file.
